ManEating Orchids
by wrecked
Summary: AU&OC City kids don't play with fire [they play with guns].
1. Scatterbrained Pinhead

Author: Cornerstreet Romance

Title: ManEating Orchids

Rating: R -

Takes Place: Alternate Reality.

Disclaimer: hack isn't mine but alyssa, the parents, teachers (with a few exceptions) and OCs all belong to me (aside from Shuyin, Tengaki, and the infamous Anissa, who belong to alwaysanissa on this very site).

Summary: City kids don't play with fire - they play with guns

Note: I'm changing inside, my mind is warping, society takes life to a new level and things aren't what they seemed, i can fuck up all I want, it'll fuck up later anyways.

IOW

highschool  
kicks  
ass  
mother fuckers

&&

**"Implications From A Bitch"  
(c) me. **

yes, I have the  
**worst  
**mouth you'll  
(ever)  
see & hear  
(now you've been  
**warned)**  
if you ever  
piss  
me  
off  
(you won't be  
happy)  
and you'll  
**wonder  
**why you were  
(ever)  
so  
fucking  
_stupid._

fuckin brackets won't work where the shitty parenthesis be, damn it. shitheads..

* * *

_August 16, 2003_

Saint Ontonio, Nebraska.

A nice, small, homey neighborhood. Closely associated, everyone knew everyone else. It was routinely kept nice and proper. Dogs walked at the same time each day in the morning and evening, same paced steps as every other day. The rate of crime equaled that of the entire state's average crime rate. I'm still not sure whether (or what)I should moaning or grinning mischievously about.

Having said all those things about this town.

I _hate_ it.

It's like some alien dimension where the kids (however few there are) have curfews of six-thirty to keep from ending up at the subway, heading to New York or California.

It may be a lovely and cute little place to live for some people. But it's _hicksville_ to me. I've lived in Paris, New York, Rome, London, Tokyo and even Queensland, Australia. But, fucking hell, this place is like a _penitentiary_ my parents put me in to hold me down.

I can't help it if I like to be free and hate being caged in my small, barely as big as a closet, four walls that they call a room.

Looking out my window, I see the mailman walking by with his navy blue bag with khaki shorts and socks rolled up to his knees. Like the mail-man in almost all real-life based movies, he seemed to be in his forties with graying hair and wrinkling skin.

And I thought movies and TV-shows weren't true but just fictions made to fool one into thinking life is a lot better than it is.

Dammit, reality bites. Hard.

Why did we have to move here again? I was perfectly content with living in Sacramento, California. Why is it that after six months of staying somewhere, after I get settled in and have decent friends, crushes and memories, we have to move all over again? We move here, my so-called birth town, and dad quits his job, the main reason we kept moving, and decides to really stick to his promise of finding a place settle.

A 'picture perfect' daughter walks pass my window with her unnatural curls bouncing and white nylons with shiny, black, leather shoes clacking on the pavement sidewalk. She's even jumping rope in a light blue, country girl dress.

If this is as exciting as its going to get, I just might be adding some stuff to the statistics of the crime ratio and boost it up about thirty percentages because this town is in such desperate need of action and excitement.

Speaking of needing excitement. My sister is home. I can go to her and talk and it will be like we aren't even in any place but our own little world where we escape from the reality mom and dad are trying to make us live.

My sister has the keen ability to read people's emotions and react accordingly and react effectively.

She's a lot of things I want to be when I grow up. Strong, pretty, smart, independent, creative, and most of all, she kicks ass when people try to mess or take advantage of her, or especially me. But I'm not saying I want any of her problems. She's certainly got more than her fair share. Not to mention - I hate her.

"Anissa, come and eat," I heard my mother call to me. But you know what the worst thing about being in Hicksville is? All the _ridiculous_ pies of _every_ flavor out there that are given to you as welcoming presents. No one ever eats them all unless they are some pie-eating champion. I swear, we got at least eight pies within the first hour of our arrival. Seriously, don't these women have work and stuff to do besides bake pies and bake bread? God. The suburbs are freakin wack.

Before I had even so much as lifted my leg to set on the ground from the bench I was sitting on, I could hear mom and my sister yelling over something so randomly. It never ended unless they were out of hearing distance of each other because mom _always_ had something to say to my sister.

Always.

Well, I won't go into much detail, but let's just say that Alyssa is more a Daddy's girl than anything. The only relation between mom and my sister is that they look almost _exactly_ alike. It's insane. The hair, build, face, cheekbones, hands, skin shade, everything. Except one thing.

My sister has these piercing, awesome, green eyes. Ones that no one has ever had on either side of our family. Mom has these brown eyes that make you think that she is innocent and unable to commit a crime even as little as yelling at her daughter. Lucky mom.

I have my dad's eyes. Piercing, like my sister's, but not green. Icy blue ones that I absolutely love. And blonde hair that looks silvery and all my friends and family envy me for. I have mom's build though, and my dad's nose, and my mom's face and yadda yadda yadda. I know you don't want to hear about how lovely I look. Just be glad I cut off my sister's description like I did mine. Otherwise, I could think up three to four pages back-to-back of just me saying how awesome my sister and I look.

Really, I could.

"Yes, mother." my sister remarks bored, picking a warm muffin up from the basket on the table. Alyssa never really tried to fight back - she tried to stop them, most of the time. It was only when mom said something darkly that only reached Alyssa's ears that Alyssa ever did find it in her to counter every word from my mother's mouth.

"Alyssa Jami Misawa!" I was standing at the entryway to our... kitchen. The table was pushed back into one corner and took up a fourth if the room. It was a really small kitchen. Dad was sitting on a chair, elbows propped up and hands covering his ears while bearing an amused smirk. Alyssa was tossing the muffin up and down casually, a slightly... amused but bored look on her face. I didn't know what was making that face, but I figured it out a minute later.

Mom turned around and naturally, like any mother who prefers her youngest over her oldest child, she disapproved of the older's actions, however little they were.

"Alyssa, stop playing with that! Don't play with food! Give me that now!"

Like a good daughter, Alyssa tossed the muffin over to mom. Mom missed and dropped it to the floor. But what Mom, Dad, and I didn't expect that Alyssa did (I know she expected it because she knew how the muffin felt and shit) was the muffin to hit the wooden floor a loud and surprising clank. Like that of stone hitting wood.

Which, technically, was what it was.

Alyssa had the bored but amused look on her face because when she was tossing the muffin up and down, it wasn't soft or bread-like - it was rough and hard. Did I mention she keeps to herself, even to me? Alyssa makes the word introvert look bad.

Apparently, one of the boys who had brought over the muffins was trying to pull a prank on the newcomers.

Just as mom picked up the rock muffin and scoffed, I saw a head pop in our kitchen window. A teenage boy's head. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. He was kind of cute, but I didn't really think about that at the moment. I was a bit mad - the fucker played a prank on us! Of course, I ran to the door to catch the little son of a bitch. It was the most excitement and freedom I was going to get for a _long_ time where I was and I was most definitely not about to pass it up.

Alyssa didn't pass it up either. "The fucker is stealing something of ours."

We ran for at least two minutes. We had to'ave.

I was crossing a street and looking both ways to make sure some crazy bozo to run me over. I slammed into my sister's back, knocking her off balance and sending me flying towards the asphalt. I was pretty sure I got a couple of rocks shoved into my hand, but I didn't notice. I was back on my feet and jogging in less than a second.

"We're not getting him, today." Alyssa murmured to me, sending me one of her cool glances. She held out her hand, signaling to stop.

"Damn," I said, annoyed. I was a bit out of breath, which meant I was angry and hadn't been breathing while running. I'm not in amazing shape, but I was in good enough shape.

I looked to the house we were standing in front of and wondered just how far we had really ran. It was a pretty big house. Two floors, and basement, a nice big white and red porch and paved driveway. I looked at the mail-box, and like any other home, it had the last name of the family in gold metal plates. 'Tanega', it read and from two of the letters sticking out, from the High school I would be going too, I saw one adressed to a Shugo Tanega and a Rena Tanega on 9745 Kiwa DR.

Kiwa DR?

All of a sudden, I realized that we had just ran after some kid like we were freaks for at least five blocks.

Why did I have the sinking feeling in my stomach that, instead of being threatened with guns and shit, like at our previous schools, we were just going to be ignored or feared? I hated that. It meant that they thought they had the power. It meant that I didn't have any reasonable way to retaliate without looking like a fuckin dousche.

Alyssa turned around without saying anything and headed back to the house. Half the time, I wondered if Alyssa ever did anything spontaneous for the hell of it or because she knew I'd do it. Not because she's a follower or anything, but because she's my older sister and she knows me so well and doesn't want anything bad to happen to me. For some reason, she looked like she was thinking pretty damn hard.

Who cares - all I know is that I don't want to be here.

Looking from side to side, I heard kids going, "Who are those cwazy people in cwazy clothes?" with their child talk, still unable to differentiate their 'W's from their 'R's. And their mother's or older siblings around my or Alyssa's age going, "Freaks, you don't want to mess with them. They are scary."

Yep. I hate highschool.

**(-)**

_Beep--beep--beep--beep--beep--..._

Ever wonder why time has to be so cruel as to pass by faster than normally just to interrupt a particularly pleasant dream where you are on a date with your crush and are about to kiss when the consistent and annoying buzz of your alarm clock awakes you?

I most certainly wonder every time, every morning. And you know what else?

I _hate_ alarm clocks. The worst invention ever made by man.

I was ready to murder Ferdinand McGellen for his horrid and hated invention. But I had no clue where he was or if he was even alive to even plot ways to give him death so I took it out on the alarm clock.

I took the alarm clock in my hand... and threw it out the window rather violently and angrily. For future reference, don't wake me up before I want to get up. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay.

Today was the first day of high school. Wow. I'm so happy. Really, I am. I can get out of this stink-hole where I live and sleep and eat into a place where there will be kids who will probably prank me but some others who will have heart and become my friend. But the pranking probably wouldn't stop because those other people would probably be low of the social status anyway's. And have nothing truly special about them. Except they could do some weird thing that's so weird and crazy that it deserves to be shown on an episode of "Ripley's, Believe it or Not".

Ranting. So I'll continue a little bit more, more for my sake than yours because I really don't give a fuck about who you are or anything.

I bet Alyssa ten bucks the day before that before the high school building even came into sight while walking to school, we would either be water ballooned, told a lie, given bogus id cards, or fed some shit about certain teachers that are better than others and some are worse when it's the total opposite.

I _really _hope she wins the bet for our own sanity.

This school isn't going to be able to do shit to us that we won't be able to hand back at them tenfold. The school is so small I doubt there's going to be anyone in it on the first day.

City kids don't belong in small towns - they belong where there's enough people to keep them sane. Where there's fucking action. Not rumors and talk.

We wear what we want to wear - mainly consisting of black - and we wear it regardless of anything and anyone.

Why was High school so frustrating? Aren't the teachers always saying that they want us to be as comfortable around them as possible?

And why the _Hell_ did it have to fucking start at seven-fifteen in the bloody morning? Aren't they alsoalways saying that we need to get enough rest for school, too? How the hell are we supposed to get enough sleep when we have to wake up at six-fifteen just to barely get to school on time?

I hate school.

I hate teachers.

And most of all.

I _hate_ this small mother fucking town.

* * *

**revampment #1.  
Reviews please.  
How do you like the new version?**


	2. lock n load

**Chapter One- Lock N' Load**

_August 30, 2003_

A grumbling sound came from under the off-white comforters. The glass on the floor, from the window broken by the alarm clock, reflected sunlight and created a rainbow all around the walls of the room.

"Five more minutes. No one is going to miss me in the high school."

When nothing happened, no mother came barrelling through the door with pancakes, no dad shouting while strapping on his overalls for work, and no sister was standing at the door way, laughing at mom and dad's futile attempts to wake the 'dead' daughter, Anissa sat up and pulled the covers off of her head.

"Oh no," she muttered, worried what this irregular behavior might mean. "What's going to happen now," she groaned, burying her face in her soft, feather-filled pillow. She half feared what was coming to her, whatever it may be.

"You're gettin' there, kid. Get up, or I'll sic mom on you."

"Way to be a bitch on day one, Alyssa."

"I could be worse. You've got ten minutes, then you've got to get your ass out of bed and ready."

Anissa thanked her sister for having heart and then shoved her face back into the pillow. Alyssa wouldn't be generous everyday - today was a special occasion, and starting tomorrow morning, morningtime would be _very _different.

By the time ten minutes passed and Anissa forced herself out of bed, she knew her sister was running to the gas station. Either to grab doughnuts for breakfast, or buy mom a pack of cigarettes. With Alyssa's mother only 33 and Alyssa looking 20, it was easy to just use each other's drivers liscence. Sure, it was illegal. Who cared? Pulling on a black shirt and some black pants she picked up off the floor, Anissa wondered if Alyssa really even cared about going to highschool, anymore. At seventeen years old, Alyssa could drop out at any time and just not give a flying fuck about school ever again.

But hell, Anissa didn't even know what classes Alyssa had ever taken or what grades she received - Anissa never had to the chance to because she was so caught up in getting the best grades she could. Anissa made sure she got at least a B+ average in all her classes in middle school and it took up most of her time and thoughts.

After brushing her hair and applying a light layer of eyeliner, Anissa slipped on her black Etnies and trudged down the stairs. Her stomach was growling and she hoped her sister was back with food she could shove down her throat. "I'm up and hungry, Alyssa. You here?"

"She's still at the store, half-pint. She should be back right about now."

"K, dad."

The mornings were the only times she ever saw her dad, because he worked twelve hours days, everyday. On the weekends, he usually worked eight to ten hours - he never seemed to mind, though.

Her mother, she always seemed to be home and it bothered Anissa to no end. She loved her mother, yes, but the fights her mother always started with Alyssa always seemed to piss her off more than anything. Her sister didn't deserve to be yelled at for no reason - at least, Anissa couldn't think of any reason.

"She's back."

Anissa looked at her father then out the window directly behind him. A red car pulled up in the driveway just as Anissa focused. She swore her dad was psychic. He had to be.

**-(-)-**

Anissa couldn't remember how the beginning of the last school year went - too much stuff happened afterwards and filled all the memory spaces. All she knew was on the first day of school, last year - she didn't have to walk to school and they lived closer to that school then, than they did to this school now.

In other words...

She was stuck with walking and she was bitching about it for goddamn sure.

Even father, the one who'd always tried his best to spoil his darling daughters, had refused to offer them a ride.

It was _so_ not fair.

Alyssa got nearly the top grades of her classes, rarely ever did anything to the teachers or students (and was caught-Alyssa never got caught unless someone she worked with ratted on her). Alyssa always had the nicest boyfriends (that never seemed to work out because they were _too_ nice... and wimpy) and never did drugs. _Ever. _

Alyssa could damn well decide for herself if she wanted to walk or drive.

So there they were, maybe two miles away from their new highschool, walking when it was still remotely dark out. Anissa was ready to bust a window and hotwire a car.

_By all rights, I should be driven to school... I'm the crazy one who always tries to skip._

Anissa kicked at the rocks on the ground. She was maybe a few yards ahead of her sister, and it wasn't unusual. Anissa always seemed to be at the front of everything, unless there was something dangerous going down.

At once, their ears started to ache. Behind them, a black 2002 Camaro closed the distance with rap music flowing out the windows. There were paint scratches along the back of the side mirrors and Anissa could tell they were burning out their engine from the sound of the engine (but she didn't know how.) Growling, she watched Alyssa turn with the same narrowed eyes.

"Idiots. They need to quit showing off their acceleration speed; their going to fuckin burn out the engine of a sweet car."

"They're shifting gears at the wrong time." Anissa nodded in agreement, though her sister couldn't see her. There was someone in the passenger seat, laughing, and a silouhette in the backseat. "Whoever the driver is, he doesn't know how to drive a sti--"

"HEY! Go back to driving school, you _moron_!" During the process of screaming, Anissa threw up her hands in angry gesture and made sure to aim her two middle fingers. The car was only 5 car lengths away as she made sure to acknowledge their presence.

"Great." Alyssa turned to give Anissa an irritated glare. "They're slowing down."

When the car seemed to roll by Alyssa, the music quieted and the windows rolled down. Anissa cupped her hands around her mouth with a half smile. "My mom can drive a stick better than you can!" Anissa heard a muttered, "Goddamnit," just as the car came to a complete stop.

"Why don't you show us how well you two ladies can drive a stick?"

There was a load groaning sound as the passenger door was pushed open. Two men stepped out of the car, clad in loose jeans and t-shirts. "Come on, ladies. You two look like you're experienced. I mean... lovely ladies just _have_ to be."

"Cut it out, Jason - they're just a couple of new kids that don't know how things go."

"Exactly," _Jason_ drawled, with a smile. With blond hair, and gray eyes, he looked intimidating. "I want to be the one to put'em in their place. I mean.. come on. A couple'o goth chicks. This ought to be pretty damn fun." He sent a glance to the one with dark hair and dark eyes, with a clean tan.

"Give it up, Halle; you're not going to get the satisfaction of power you want from those two girls. They're nothing. Get back in the Car."

There was a outburst of anger before Jason could reply to the bleach haired driver and was shoved to the side. "Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are, calling me nothing? I'm going to fucking kick your ass, you little piece of s--"

There was a loud slap when Alyssa seized hold of Anissa's shoulder and pulled her back with extreme force. As Alyssa began to step in front her, she growled in frustration. _I'm not gonna let her show off, damn it_

"I suggest you leave -" began the eldest.

"-Now." The two men were now at gun point. At some point the two of them had pulled out two handguns and were aiming them at the two men. "This," Anissa began, "is what happens to fuckers who mess with us. Ok?" There was pure anger in Anissa's eyes.

Whereas Alyssa's eyes had remained nonchalant and worryfree. "Get in the car, and go."

"Holy shit."

"Get in the car, Jason," the driver said dryly, yet not fazed. "Just get in the car before they kick your ass." Without word, Jason sat down, shut the door, and kept his eyes forward.

The two kept their guns trained on the back of the car as it drove away and held their arms in the same postion as it disappeared behind a corner.

"Alyssa."

"What?"

"You loaded?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

Alyssa smiled and lowered her arm. "You?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

**(-)**

They'd started walking again, after deciding that it would be safe enough to carry an empty gun.

"Anissa. Obvious is not what we should be aiming for."

There was an empty silence before Anissa took in what her sister said. Sometimes, Alyssa remembered things too well. Alyssa brought up things that Anissa didn't want to hear, however much she herself knew it was needed. They moved around a lot, and Anissa felt like it was always her fault.

I always cause the trouble...

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_." Shoving her hands in her pockets - which was uncharacteristic of her - Anissa stopped walking as she waited for her sister.

Anissa wished she had the great air of calm her sister seemed to never lack. Even when chaos ruled around her, Alyssa never seemed to lose her cool, and be at a lack of concentration. She never did not know what to do in any given situation.

For that reason alone, Anissa hated her sister. Not as much as she hated her mother, but... never the less, Anissa hated Alyssa. It was sad, but it was the sad truth. There were so many reasons in Anissa's memory, and each and every one only made things worse.

They were completely different, and Anissa doubted anything was just a figment of her imagination.

"I'll try to keep my cool. But I swear -" Anissa gave the sky a pointed look, "- if _anyone_ starts any shit with me, I'm giving it _right_ back to them." Sometimes, Anissa tried to make sure she didn't sound brash, when she spoke. Instead of saying it with carelessness and ease, speaking as if she knew more than the world thought.

"Of course." There was a contemplative pause before Alyssa spoke again, as if she wanted to be careful with her words. "It's only expected."

Anissa laughed. Her sister was right. It wasn't something they had to think about anymore - the now had the instinct flowing through their bodies to fight, if attacked. To defend themselves. "Tch. I'd like to see someone actually try and fight us. Some one from out here. Not like that one dude; I mean punch, and hit, and kick and .."

"Be careful what you wish for, Anissa."

The sound of a honking horn stopped Anissa from responding, and the two looked over their shoulders in unison. The sight of a small and beat up blue car made them send wary and confused looks towards each other as they stopped walking. The flashing of the headlight - swtiching to and from the high beams - made Anissa and Alyssa squint their eyes.

_What now?_

"Dad." Anissa received no response as they both watched the car near them. "What does he want now?"

"Be grateful that it's not mom."

As the car pulled up dangerously close to the curb beside them, Alyssa stepped forward to look through the window (which was frantically being rolled down.) Anissa mentally agreed with her sister and thanked whatever timing her father had for not showing up five minutes sooner, and joined her sister to listen to what their father had to say.

"Alyssa, get in. You and me - we've got to go back to Minnesota. There's been an-an-a family emergency. We've got to go back. Now. A.S.A.P." There was an urgency in his voice that made Anissa ache inside. He never had that sort of tone with her - he never seemed to talk to her or even turn to her for help, or anything, when it was something of this importance. And he never included her.

Wordlessly, Alyssa reached for the handle of the car door as she sent of blank look over her shoulder, to Anissa. "For how long will we be out of town?"

"Man, this isn't _fair._ We haven't even finished walking to school yet, and she gets to fucking leave already?"

Her dad seemed to miss half of what she said, and interrupted her mid-sentence. "We'll be gone for at least two or three weeks. Most likely three, from the sound of things. Anissa - get in. I'll drive you the rest of the way to school."

Anissa sent her sister an envious look before slamming the passenger door shut and opening the backseat car door to climb in. Once she was settled in her seat, she finally closed the door, priding herself for the impatient look her father gave her. It wasn't fair.

Not fucking fair _at all._

As Anissa listened to her father and her sister converse - her father less hectic than before - she stared out the window. There would be at least a five minute drive to the highschool. Her and Alyssa had not covered much ground since leaving the house.

When her father made a sharp left turn around the corner, she cursed as her head knocked against the window. "Ow, daa-aad." Ignoring the amused glance he sent her from the front of the car, she looked out the window as they passed a boy on his skateboard. He looked up at her as the car passed him, and his eyes locked with hers.

He gave her a half-smile before pushing off with his leg again, to keep up speed.

She remembered that kid. Anissa had a feeling that she always would.

"Ok, you half-pint of fresh-meat." Anissa's dad cut the engine and twisted in his seat with an enthusiastic smile. "Give me a hug, and I'll call you when we figure things out in Minnesota, alright?"

After a ten second hug, and shared glances, Anissa stepped out of the car.

"Bye, dad." She watched as the car drove away. "Thanks for abandoning me on my first day of school, you fuckin assholes." Anissa crossed her arms. _This is not fair._

* * *

Chapter Two -** done.  
**Chapter Three - _in process.  
_Chapter Four - pending. 

-**Reality**


	3. stick your stupid slogan in

**Chapter Two – Stick Your Stupid Slogan In**

_August 30, 2003_

What was the point of being at school fifteen minutes before it was even supposed to start? There was nothing to do. Kids ran around and burned off energy; or sat in corners with some of their friends, comparing papers; gathered in large groups of ten or so, all in a circle, conversing widely.

Or, like Anissa, some students just walked around the front of the building, looking for something to pass the time. She shot some looks towards people who seemed to judge her with their eyes and her clothes, but was otherwise aimlessly walking around. Maybe she'd see the stupid idiots who'd tried to bully her and Alyssa earlier. Maybe not.

Anissa, secretly, was hoping she wouldn't. At least, not until Alyssa got back from who knows what they were doing.

They had basically left her alone, to deal with her first days of her first year of high school by herself. No friends. No sister. No real parent to coax her through it and tell her to grin and bear it. To tell her that someday, she'd realize that if she was in a sour mood, everything else would be just as sour. All because of her mood, and her effort. And that pissed her off. She didn't like being the last to face things, and the only one to face things alone. If Anissa hadn't already, she hated Alyssa even more.

She treaded through an inch deep puddle that was at least three or four feet long and wide. Her blonde locks reflected in the murky puddle, while everything else was a dirty and brown color.

Unknowingly, Anissa stopped and watched as ripples distorted her image. She thought it looked pretty cool - like something she always read in books, or watched on TV. The ones where the character always related the distortion to their own life, personality, or mind. Not that Anissa was comparing her image to herself, though. It was just something she wish could capture with a camera.

"Hey - you ok?"

There was a blank in her mind as she blinked. Her eyes quickly flashed to the tip of the skateboard that had just rolled into the edge of the puddle, then up at the boarder. It was the one she saw earlier, when her dad drove her the rest of the way to school. Up close, he looked much different. And familiar. But she couldn't place why. His hair was a medium brown - just brown, not blonde or reddish tinted - and it was a bit stringy. It looked good on him. And matched his brown eyes and his natural tan.

She mentally rolled her eyes at the question, but she decided to be nice. After all, he wasn't being mean to her, or sending her a look of disapproval. "Yeah. Of course I am." She paused, after she finished her sentence. Thinking, Anissa realized she hadn't really given him an opening to keep talking to her - to keep the conversation going. "Why?"

"Huh?" There was a natural look of confusion in his eyes when he blinked at her. He'd been looking around, out of awkwardness instead of boredom, and had snapped his attention back to her after she spoke again. It made Anissa smile when he blinked again and the look of realization replaced the confusion. "Oh!" He chuckled; his voice was deep. "You just looked a bit lonely, and you were staring at the ground. I don't know if it's just this place, but people don't normally stare at the ground."

Whatever Anissa had begun to think about him disappeared. He was a smartass. Or was he trying to be funny? Either way, she wanted slap him, or push him for his sarcasm. "Gee, thanks."

Despite the tone of Anissa's voice - which was dry - he grinned. "My name is Shugo -" he shoved out his right hand "-and I like your shirt."

What shirt had she put on this morning? Stretching her hand out, she looked down and looked at the picture. Oh yeah - The Used. "Thanks." So he - so Shugo was a fan of The Used? _Fuck yeah..._ "I'm Anissa." She sent him her best smile, and gripped his hand tightly. He was being extremely nice to her. _He probably just wants to get into my pants.._ "And thanks."

He let go of her hand, asked her, "For what?"

"For being nice and actually talking to me."

He grinned at her. Again. "Ha!" Bending down, he picked up his skateboard. The 'Mystery' emblem was on the deck. "Don't worry about it! It's who I am! And besides - who am I to ignore a pretty face like yours?" Anissa nearly coughed at the boy before she caught herself. "Come on - you need some friends at this school, other than me."

In less than a second, she was being led into the school building by a boy she didn't even know. They wound around several bushes, and turned around the side of the large building before they arrived at the main entrance. There was a large group conversing near the door. A couple more girls, than there were guys, all different kinds of clothing. She counted around fourteen people.

"Hey!" Shugo stopped walking, and bent backwards slighty. "Assholes!"

At the last word, most of the group, all in a circle, turned to look at him. At once, two boys - one tall and lanky, dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt, the other in complete black atire with dark hair and bright eyes - jeered back. "Dick wad!" - "Douchebag!"

Shugo grinned. "You fuckin asswhipes! Get over here!"

After a series of shoving between the boys that responded, the group decended the stairs and arrived with amused faces. "You're a fucking dick, Shugo! I walked to school alone! _With your sister_!" the dark haired one spat in good nature.

"Well, you took so fucking long to get to my house! I was getting tired of waiting, Shuyin! I wasn't going to --"

"Hey!" A brunette interrupted. "What's so bad about me?"

"Oh, my god - SHUT UP!" Anissa crossed her arms and stepped back as everyone was silenced. "You guys are so freaking STUPID! God, why can't you guys just BE QUIET? For ONCE?" The girl speaking paused. She had navy jeans on, and a grey and black checkered flannel over a tank top. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and many assortments of bracelets adorned her arm, as well necklaces around her neck. Looking at the girl's body, Anissa noted that the girl was incredibly skinny, and had a beautiful eye shape. "I mean, AGGH!" The girl looked around, giving everyone an angry look as they all sent her amused and expectant half smiles. The girl turned to Anissa and began to laugh. "I'm just kidding - ha ha."

There was a shove from a short girl with short black hair with pink tips and a scream of laughter as she continued laughing.

Shaking her head with a grin, the girl with pink tips turned to Shugo. "Who is this?" She set her weight on one leg, stuck out her hip, and jabbed her thumb in Anissa's direction. "She your new girlfriend?"

There was an easy laugh from Shugo. "No, Jami - This is Anissa - she's new." Shugo turned to Anissa. "This is Jami. You'll hear her, and hear of her quite a lot. Jackie -" he looked at the girl still laughing, who was being poked, "-you'll just plain hear her in the halls. She's loud. She screams. She runs. She's gets pissed. But everyone loves her."

Anissa surveyed the rest of the group, who had turned to look at her upon Shugo's informative voice. A boy with extremely thick and dark - almost black - shaved mohawk, with black shorts on and an Anti-Flag shirt, waved to her. He raised his hand high, and grabbed her hand when she high-fived him. "I'm Kyle." Letting go, he grinned and looked at her hand. "And you have been marked!"

Anissa glanced at her hand. _Damn it! _A girl with copper colored hair, and soft brown eyes surrounded in black eyeliner stepped forward. She had a gentle smile, but her face seemed firm and controlled. Her attire consisted of black capris, black chucks, and a blue shirt. "I'm Taryn. Welcome to South High."

A girl slung her arm around Taryn's neck, shooting Taryn a grin, then turning her eyes on Anissa. "I'm Cameron - don't call me Cammy, by the way - and you're gonna be in hell, in about 10 minutes." Cameron had bold blue eyes and brown hair thrown up in a messy bun. She had on light blue jeans, with rips at the knees, and under the back pockets, with faded writing everywhere. Her shirt was a red midrif tank top that seemed to flatter her more than make her look like a whore.

"I'm Rena," the brunette from before spoke. "I'm Shugo's twin, if you haven't already noticed." All Rena wore was a green tshirt with random pictures and plain jeans. "And this," she butted the boy next to her with her hip, "is Mike."

He blinked, then began waving his hands rapidly. Baggy blue jeans and a Korn shirt made Anissa think of her sister. "Hiiii."

"Ignore the douschebag! He's an asshole!" A boy with bright blue eyes, a stocky build, a similar outfit as Mike's, pointed at Mike while he spoke. "But I'm Pat!" - he pointed at himself - "And I hate The Used! Ok! I'm going over here now!" Sauntering, it seemed, Pat ran off after Taryn and Cameron, who bolted when Pat heard them speak about him. She didn't even get a chance to growl at his words. _He seems _nice

Jackie, Jami, and Mike all followed, calling Pat several names such as "Ape" and "Caveman" for his eyebrows. They seemed to completely gap out over his eyes.

A girl with dyed blue hair and a black dress on and rolled her eyes, waved to Anissa briefly before turning to run after them. "I'm Suki, see ya around."

With a wolfish grin, a silver haired female glanced at Suki then at Anissa. "Kids," she began, "they never lose their energy. And they're still stupid, for what its worth. I'm Cordelia. But call me Ouka, k?" She held out her hand and shook Anissa's. "If you ever need something, or get lost, ask me - if you can find or see me, anyways. I'm outta here." She sent Shugo a wry smile, and her voice dropped a pitch. "See ya later, Shugo.."

"Hehe, bye Ouka." There was a tint of nervousness in his voice, and he averted his gaze from Ouka to Anissa.

"Come on, Ceci - let's go!" Ouka grabbed onto a white haired girl donned in complete black and chains, and heavy black eyeliner. She partially growled at Ouka's forceful tactics, but didn't seem to mind.

"Fin, I coming." Turning around to avoid a painful position as Ouka pulled her arm, she spun her head around to look at Anissa. "See ya 'round, blondie."

There was a ringing sound that made Anissa look around. "Aw, shit!"

A boy with brown hair that covered his eyes, jumped from where he was standing. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between Shugo and Anissa. "Ok, I don't know youuuu. But I'm Josssshhhhh, and I gotta go. So it was nice meeting you. Maybe next time, we can actually talk without having to run half way through the school - bye!"

Anissa crossed her arms as she watched Josh - as well as the rest of the group - run up the stairs, yelling and shouting at each other. "Are you all friends?"

Shugo picked up his backpack, and ignored her question. "What's your first class?" He started walking towards the stairs, looking over his shoulder.

"Home Mainenence, or something. Room 183." Anissa remembered her first class quite well, seeing as she hated the class just from the name.

He paused, then spun around, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey, _Jami!_"

Over the chatter of the students, Anissa heard a loud, "What?!" and then spotted Jami pushing through the crowd with an irritated look. "Shugo, what the hell?"

"She's got the same first hour as you! Take her with you! I gotta go to fucking Desktop Publishing!"

Jami shot Anissa an expectant glance, then spun around. "Hurry up, bitch!"

_Oh my god._

-//-

"Welcome to Home Maitenence, Anissa," Jami dramatized, spreading her arms as far as they could go. "In here, you and me - yeah, we're gonna make damn sure we get all the fucking cookie dough we want!" Throwing her backpack onto a nearby chair, Jami jumped onto one of the tables and crossed her legs. She had thick thighs that were nothing but muscle, a flat stomach, and quite large boobs. Anissa could tell Jami was one of those girls who didn't really care what she looked like, or what she said. As long as she got her point across.

There was a loud banging noise that prevented Jami from saying anything more, and grabbed the attention of all the students in the room. "Shut up -" a grown man, seemingly in his 30's or 40's, smiled, "-and listen to me." He paused for a dramatic effect. A mass of chin length brown hair, wavy and careless, framed his square jaw and mirthful face. "Roll call, twerps. Before I get fired because you can't learn." Finishing his sentence with a nod, he began to search for a folder on his desk. Noise in the room gradually started up again, evolving from a myriad of whispers to bustling chatter. "Oh!" the man shouted again. With a grin, he said, "I'm your teacher, by the way. Call me Bear, though. I don't like my surname very much."

Anissa turned her full attention to 'Bear' finally, and sent him a look of confusion. "Why _Bear?"_ she choked out loudly and strongly, before her mind could stop her.

Jami elbowed her, and there was a look in her eyes that shut Anissa up. "Drop it."

Anissa sent Jami a questioning look, but Jami shrugged it off. 'Bear' didn't hear her outburts.

"Jami Pate?"

"Hallelujah!" she shouted.

A chorus of laughter's scattered across the room, and Anissa watched as more than a few heads turned to smile at Jami's proud outburst. All of a sudden, Anissa realized she wasn't being herself. Normally - she would have been the one to say something like Jami had. She would have been the one laughing the loudest, flashing the biggest grin that she could towards Jami.

Bear laughed as well, using his forefinger to reprimand Jami for her seating abilities. "In a chair, Pate." Jami complied with an inaudible groan.

Mentally, Anissa berated herself and decided to quit being an anti social freak. Decided to go back to being normal. She had to -- in order to get through the first few days nicely.

A girl she remembered being introduced to about ten minutes earlier - Cameron, if she remembered correctly - was laughing openly. Her chair was tilted back onto the back legs and she held the edge of the table to keep balanced while her voice rang out. "Yeahhh, boy!" Her right hand lifted up in the air with the palm facing Jami, and the two of them shared a hive-five with 30 feet of air in between.

"Nagoya? Er - I mean, Anissa Nagoya? Are you in the room?"

Anissa raised her hand, and flashed Jami a toothy smile. "Only on my good days." Thinking better of her judgement, Anissa decided to wait until another day for her wise cracks. If she tried anything funny, people would assume she was trying to show off, or compete against Jami. And from the looks of it, Jami was popular with the majority of students. Or they all liked her, at least.

"Come on," Jami urged, interrupting her thoughts with an elbow to her ribs. "Let's move to the back of the room so we can get the best cookie dough." There was a loud screech as Jami slid her chair back and stood up to full height - she didn't even bother to look at the teacher. Despite his immediate attention, Jami smiled at the cookie dough hungrily.

Rolling her eyes, Anissa stood up as well. Jami was pretty damn careless. It almost annoyed Anissa - but it also helped her to respect Jami.

The class continued with 'Bear' explaining the safety rules of the oven, and of the stove, while Jami took it upon herself to take spoon full bites of the cookie dough 'when he wasn't paying attention'. After about three or so bites of it, Anissa couldn't eat anymore and watched as Jami ate on.

They talked about the move Anissa made, her family, and about the people who attended the highschool. Anything they could, and even approached the subject of bands, sex, and suicide. Jami talked fast. And a lot. Now, they were onto the students surrounding them.

With a nonchalant nod of her head, Jami named off the students in the classroom. Sukie and Ouka were in the classroom, engrossed in their own conversation - a quiet one.

"And _that --_" spat Jami, her nose turning up as she looked at a boy with white hair. She turned her head away as if unable to keep looking, but unable to look away, "--that thing -- yeah. He's Balmung. High and mighty, but oh, so fine." She made a point of dramatically sticking the loaded spoon in her mouth and pulling it out fiercly. "Dude is loaded. So is his sister, Cecilia - you met her earlier. With the white hair - and they show it off. Cecilia got here about 3 years ago, though. And she's got a wild accent. Pretty cool, if you ask me."

Anissa watched as Balmung sat almost straight in his chair, with his arms folded. He had his feet propped against the table, and his head was down, as if he was dozing off. She had the extreme urge to shoot a rubber band at his neck. Just to see his reaction.

"So..."

Anissa heard the 'alarm' and 'warning' bells go off in her head.

"What do you think about Shugo, Miss Niss?"

There was a pause before her mind began to grasp the question, and she suddenly found herself wondering the same thing. "What's there to think? He's a nice guy." She sent Jami a wry look to which Jami smiled expectantly. "Almost _too _nice. Especially considering the fact that we met today."

There was a large show of rolling her eyes and shaking her head before Jami began to respond. "He is too nice. Which means he thinks you're hot."

While Anissa liked the idea of being 'hot' she wanted to be considered beautiful more. Being beautiful meant people were awed by your presence. Inside and out. Hot meant that people couldn't help but look at your body.

"And don't take that as a bad thing. He usually doesn't treat girls bad. Unless they seriously piss him off, somehow - someway. Which is rare. They guy hardly ever gets pissed. But damn - he's cute when he's pissed."

Anissa averted her eyes from Jami's michievous ones.

"So, well? He a friend kind-a guy, or what?"

There was hardly any time for her to think before she exclaimed, "I just met the guy, geez!" There wasn't any response as Jami turned to look at the clock above their heads.

Shoving a large bite into her mouth, Jami dove for her backpack suddenly, and strapped it to her back. Grabbing Anissa by the wrist, she headed for the door and turned the handle swiftly as the bell rang.

"What's your next class?"

Anissa strained her memory to recall her schedule. "World Lit, or something like that."

Jami stopped and turned around. If it wasn't an evilly pleased grin on Jami's face, she didn't know what was. Anissa could have sworn that she felt her face pale in slighty dread. "That's Shugo's next class."

_Oh, great._

* * *

1) Way too many intro's - I tried to make them short, or entertaining at least. It's annoying, to me, even. I'll shorten it later. 

2) And Alyssa won't be in this for awhile. She's wayy too popular in NEV, Sakura Blossoms, In All My Bitterness, and Theif. This story - it's complete Anissa. Mmk?

**Yay for the second Revampage of Chapter Two! R&R**

**mhm**


	4. once you know you can never go back

Note: Going through a RHCP phase. Mainly Otherside, By the Way, and Scar Tissue. I don't like Dani California. Won't listen to it.

Note 2: This is the final chapter of MEO that needed to be revamped to follow the chain of events. So, be happy. Cause now I can write some new shit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shuyin, or Tengaki – they are the property of my sister, and most likely my most faithful reader (she started it all, my friends), Anissa. Praise her for creating the two who probably pushed out this chapter. I also don't own .Hack/Legend or make any profit either.

**Tokio Hotel** is now my favorite german band. Nuff' said. (Tom Kaulitz... yeah. i have an obsession with tan guys in ghetto rock clothing who don't talk ghetto. that are playboys with piercings and dreads. mhmm. they... yeah, tom actually has turned me into a total fangirl. something i've never been, not even for synyster gates of avenged sevenfold. shame on me. Ahh, er ist sehr suss - ich will ihn! (correct me if my german is off) mhmmmm.)

* * *

**Chapter Three -- Once You Know You Can Never Go Back.**

_August 30, 2003_

Tapping loudly, Anissa looked around the room. Jami sure had some nerve. It was fourth hour - the last class she had before it was time to dine. Fill her hungry tummy, before she turned to cannibalism or theft. But second and third hour passed by quickly - especially second hour.

Growling, Anissa remembered Jami dragging her - more or less - through the halls, rambling about 'lost chances' and 'living in the now'.

Hah. Anissa had the feeling her and Jami would become damn good friends, and _fast_. Even if Jami had her own way of doing things... _Stupid Jami, ms. "I'll-take-matters-into-my-own-hands-cause-I'm-tight-like-that." _Anissa wanted to smack her upside the head. She didn't like Shugo!

_Anissa cursed in her mind. Towards Jami, who had long since abandoned her when the two met up with Shugo. What part of 'I don't like him' didn't Jami understand? And whenever she pointed out that she didn't know the boy, Jami always smiled. "It gives you a reason to get to know him better, then!" echoed in her mind, while she followed Shugo. And each time, Anissa rolled her eyes. She didn't disagree with her reasoning, though._

_Shugo turned into a large hallway, then into a classroom. One that smelled of cereal. And dusty couches._

_Anissa watched as he threw his backpack over two rows of desks, onto a boy with his head down. She barely held in her laughter as there was a "fuck!" screamed in surprise and a few others curses afterwards. After the boy threw the backpack to the ground forcefully, and growled at the dark haired boy behind him, he scanned the room irritatedly. The dark haired one, Shuyin if she remembered correctly, flashed her and Shugo a grin of amusement. For a moment, his bright green eyes held hers._

_It was the tall one she'd seen this morning, but never was introduced to. His honey brown eyes fixed on Shugo, then narrowed as if he was angry. Even though Anissa could tell that he was, his eyes looked too calm and... sad? for them to look the part. And on top of the eyes, his baggy blue jeans, and gray tshirt made him seem far too relaxed. As if he'd carelessly picked his clothes out, put them on, then retreated back to his bed._

_"Morning, Tengaki," Shugo drawled._

_"I was sleeping, man!" the boy growled. There was a slur to his voice that made Anissa crack a lazy smile, feeling the energy - or lack thereof - from Tengaki. It was almost impossible to laugh at him._

_"You shouldn't be," interrupted the boy behind him. "Or else, you'll end up doing what I have to do. Either next year, or in the summer."_

Shuyin - the dark haired boy who had sent her a strong gaze - had turned out to be a sophomore. He was retaking the world civilizations class, because he'd slept through half the classes the year before. And because he missed a full month of school after a skateboarding accident involving a two story building. Anissa almost didn't want to know, from the way all three boys cringed at the memory.

But, obviously, it had to be pretty bad; Anissa saw the gruesome scar running the length of Shuyin's forearm. It was big.

Shugo was in the same classroom with her, again. He had plenty of friends, always receiving at least two or three shouts of hello when stepping foot into a classroom. And in the halls? Anissa could swear he was one of the popular jocks at the school. But he wasn't. He just knew a handful of people. She guessed he was an all around funny guy.

_Yeah, right._

He sat at the desk on the left of her, stretched and slouched in his seat. His long legs reached as far as they could, stopping with his feet in the middle of the aisle on either side of him. The cheeriness in his eyes from before had long disappeared since stepping into this certain classroom, and he sent the teacher a rebellious look of boredom.

Anissa watched as he groaned quietly and threw his head into his arms on the desk. After a split second, he sat back up in his chair, rubbed his eyes, then looked around the room. If Anissa could choose any word to describe the look in his deep eyes, she'd swear it was desperate.

He looked at her for a brief second before quickly glancing at the teacher then at his backpack. Dropping his backpack on the desk with a loud slam (more to give him something to smile at than to annoy the teacher), he started searching through the pockets. For a few moments, he had been amusing to watch, since more expressions than Anissa could count crossed his face.

Tapping her pencil on her desk rapidly, Anissa rested her chin on her other hand. With a sigh, she looked at the students in front of her. One of them was obviously passed out on their desk - a slight bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. _Poor guy. _The teacher spoke a few sentences and she turned her eyes to her paper to jot down notes, when she noticed a piece of folded paper. Suddenly interested, Anissa straightened in her chair as she wore a questioning look on her face.

Sending an inconspicuous glance at the rambling instructor, she unfolded the note and read the writing.

_'Heyyyy, wha's uuup, blondie?'_

Anissa almost grinned at the words. Even though he wasn't the type to speak like that, the writing didn't surprise her. Shugo had sloppy, rushed handwriting; like any average boy had. His 'y's, though, seemed to have a slightly elegant curves at the end, looping slightly to join with the following letter.

But, Anissa still rolled her eyes at the usage of the word 'blondie'. Her hair wasn't _that_ blonde... Ok, so maybe it had a bit of a silvery sheen to it, but same difference. She didn't seem him calling the platinum blonde two rows to her right 'blondie', now did she?

'_Bored outta my minddd. whens lunch? Whattup with you boyyo?'_

She folded the note back up, taking her time to press the folds neatly. The teacher was facing the students, now, and Anissa cursed his timing. Feigning a look of interest, she held the note in her left hand, while leaning on her right elbow. When the teacher turned to scribble something on the dry erase board, Anissa reached over the aisle and tossed the note on his desk.

A part of Anissa wondered about the way he seemed to be far too nice for just meeting her, but she didn't care. It was better than him being a total jackass to her. Besides - it was only the first day of school. Who the fuck knew what was going to happen? As far as she knew, Shuyin was the one who seemed to grab her interest more...

A blur of white in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she looked down to see the note, returned to her desk. Glancing at Shugo, he was resting his head in his arms.

_'Lunch is in like... idk 20 mins. not much i'm bored to. you board right?'_

Anissa smiled without realisingit. Tch. Yeah, of course she did. She loved to skateboard. Sending a cautious glance to the teachers, Anissa thought about what to write back to him with. _Of course I do? Nah, way too not me. Hell yeah? Nah, that sounds like i'm trying to be bad ass. _Anissa wondered why she was going to the trouble, so instead, she decided to put...

'_definitelyyyy.' _

Leaning over, she smacked Shugo in the face with the folded paper, and grinned. He sent her a look that made her laugh quietly and send a glance at the ever so oblivious instructer. _What a dumbassss._

Briefly, Anissa wondered what Shugo was going to say next, when the note was back on her desk already. She hadn't even see him move, or the paper being set on her desk. _Another freaking episode of Ghost Writers, if you ask me..._

_'cool do you wanna hang out with me shuyin tengaki rena cameron jackie and jami at the skate park after school?'_

Rather than wasting her time, and the ink in her pen, she turned to look at him and grinned. When he looked at her questioningly and expectantly, she nodded twice.

Shugo started nodding his head almost absent mindedly, his head already turning away from her towards the window. Just before his face was out of her sight, she saw him smile, and mouth the word, 'cool.'

_Cool._

-//-

By the time lunch had rolled around, Shugo had actually fallen asleep on his desk, instead of faking the look. When the bell rang, he jumped, and looked around. She heard the blue haired girl named Suki laugh, then throw a ball of paper at him.

"Come on, we gotta grab our table."

After shoving papers and notebooks into his backpack, he scrambled out of his seat and towards the door. Standing at the doorway, Anissa had stopped after hearing Shugo's hurried noises. Anissa watched as he nearly lost his balance over his two feet, and grab her wrist, then drag her down a hallway.

If Anissa hadn't been prepared and a fast walker by nature, she'd remark that he was dragging her too quickly. But she was surprised at how he wasn't too much of a sloth after just waking up. Then again... it was lunch time.

She followed Shugo down the halls, and through the lunch line (for the Ala Carte menu), then to a table. Half the people Anissa met earlier in the morning were there, and others she hadn't met yet were there as well. When Shugo introduced her to those she hadn't met, all of them gave her a look over then smiled almost approvingly. After she sent them smirks and smiles of acknowledgement, they all had been almost unusually nice to her, offering her seats, and starting up small talk.

After ten minutes, Anissa was herself among them. They were all so accepting, it half made Anissa want to gag.

Part of Anissa wondered why the hell all these people were so friendly to her. _Probably,_ she guessed, _because of Alyssa. Or, because she isn't here. And basically subconsciously making them back-the-fuck-off with how fucking... cold she is._

While her sister was amazingly fun, allowing her to do more things independently, her sister didn't normally attract fun moments right away. Mostly because Alyssa spoke only when she felt it was necessary. Anissa knew she wouldn't have even met up with Shugo, had her sister not gone with their father, and she probably wouldn't have met Jami, or Jackie, or Rena. Not unless she introduced herself, or they introduced themselves, in Home Economics.

In other words, things wouldn't have gone the way they did with Alyssa's presence and looks warding off most good things. That was another reason backing up Anissa's hatred. Maybe one day, she should make a list... _No, that's just going too far._

"Ok, so, Anissa - just _where_ are you from, again?"

Anissa turned her attention to a girl with a black mohawk and rainbow earrings. Her name was Katie, and she sat next to a girl who had her fingers laced with Katie's. The two of them were skinny and pale, but they looked good despite their portruding collarbones and jutting hipbones. Looking into Katie's penetrating brown eyes, Anissa answered.

"Well, I was born here, but I just moved from Michigan."

"But, wait -" A girl with dark burgundy and clear blue eyes gave her an almost curruptive look. Her pants were light blue jeans with patches littering everywhere. She was tinier than the other two were. "You said you used to live in New York City."

"I did. I used to live in a lot of places - we move around a lot. I can't remember there ever being a time where I lived in one city for more than six months."

Noel - the burgundy haired girl - gave her an understanding look, then turned back to her food. She sat with her shoulders slightly hunched and slouched over the table. Her lunch - a measly apple and half of a sandwhich - was half eaten.

Anissa thought she, Katie, and Kate were the kind of skinny that was gorgeous, yet on the borderline of 'gross skinny'. She loved the way they looked.

They were like Alyssa - more muscular skinny than skin and bones. All curves, and smooth skin without wrinkles or pudge on their relaxed faces.

_And that's another reason I hate her..._

-//-

The last three classes of the day passed by quickly. No one that she knew, or was nice enough to introduce themselves, were in any of her last classes. She didn't mind. It gave her time to think, but then again, she itched to talk, and move around.

It was her last class - Algebra. And boring as hell. She only had seven minutes left...

_Six..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two minutes... One..._

Anissa was rising from her seat seconds before the bell rang, and making her way to the door. _About time,_ she thought as the bell rang, and she took it upon herself to run. Using her weight to force the door open at an alarming speed, and...

...felt her body slam into someone else's, who was running just as fast, if not, faster, than she was.

"Oh, shit, that hurt!"

Anissa laughed at the boy's exclaimation, and rubbed her head. She heard a couple students laughing and giggling as they walked by, and admitted that it was kind of amusing. _Crash. And. Buuurn._ In her head, Anissa laughed at herself, then turned to face her collision partner.

"Shuyin?"

The dark haired boy blinked up at her, anger clouding his eyes. After recognising his face, he was thoroughly confused, then a smile flashed onto his face. Shuyin chuckled as if suddenly finding the event amusing, and stood up, with an extended hand.

"Nice running into ya, again."

Cheesy joke. Anissa gave him a cheesy smile. _I think Jami needs to recheck her facts._ "Yeah, more or less the literal way." Anissa let him pull her onto her feet, and picked up her backpack for her. But, instead of handing it to her, he slung it over his shoulder ontop of his own.

"Come on," he smiled, turning to continue his path down the hall. "We gotta meet everyone at the corner before they leave, if we don't want to be left behind." Shuyin looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Unless you want them to leave us behind..."

Anissa rolled her eyes. He was a major flirt, and he knew it. The cheesy, joker, but caring kind. The stupid kind. The kind she always fell for... "You need a better pick up line."

He laughed, throwing his head back slightly. "I think all pick up lines need a lot of work. I don't know any that are actually worth being proud of, or really using for the intent of actually picking up a girl. They're all really stupid ones, that a guy uses to get sex."

"Not that you're wanting sex, though, _right?"_

Anissa didn't miss the grin he gave her when he briefly glanced down at her. "Now, that's just something you'd have to try and find out, now wouldn't it, Anissa?"

_What a horny bastard..._

-//-

Anissa watched as Shuyin and Shugo were on the half pipe, barking harmless and friendly insults at each other. The two of them were good, and it was their turn to board the pipe, while everyone else took to the rails and ramps.

A boy named Nate, with black and brown hair that went to his ear and covered his eyes, was the best one there. He could do the best tricks without near chances of kissing the pavement.

There were a couple BMXers gliding across the ground on their bikes and launching off the ramps to mainly do 180s and walkmans. For the most part, they left the skateboarders alone, even though they all knew each other well. And were pretty good friends.

"Hey." Anissa broke her gaze from one of the bikers who was doing constant tricks in jeans and a black and white striped shirt. Shugo sat down on her left, and Shuyin on her right. They were both sweating, and just by looking at them, Anissa felt as if the temperature had gotten higher.

"Sup? You two done already?"

"Yeah," Shuyin spoke up.

"We've been boarding longer than anyone else has today," Shugo finished.

"And besides," Shuyin started again after Shugo's pause, "we have to go to Jujitsu tonight. And it is a _bitch_ to go to Jujitsu with aching legs." (1)

Shugo seemed stricken by the mention of jujitsu and aching legs. "Dude!" he cried, "for real! It's fucking murder!" He looked at Anissa with wide, but serious eyes. "Sensei Jack just... oh, man, he finds pleasure in it!"

"What belts are you guys?"

"We're both green, for right now. We're going to take the test for the brown belt in the middle of September though." Shuyin pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped away some of the sweat. Pausing in the action of wiping his hand on his pants, he reached across Anissa's legs. Grinning, he wiped his hand off on Shugo's arm.

With a disgusted but amused groan, Shugo shot up, and ran after the laughing boy. "I'm going to get you back for that, you fucking asshole!"

Anissa wondered why she agreed to go with them. "Hey!" she shouted. "It's five-thirty! One of you come and drive me or show me the way home!" When they made a point to ignore her, she growled and dropped her board to the ground. "Shugo! Shuyin!"

Pushing off her board, Anissa ignored Rena and Tengaki laughing behind her, and set off the two boys. _Boys are so stupid._

-//-

Alyssa uncrossed her arms and extended her legs as much as the small car would allow. It was about two in the afternoon, the day after they left. The last pair of batteries her father had bought her for her CD player just died, and the sudden silence woke her up. Sparing her father a pointless glance, she set her eyes out the window. Shifting in her seat, Alyssa sat up and crossed her legs indian style.

"How much longer?"

"Nine hours, I believe."

Alyssa was getting restless, and his answer didn't help, but she didn't show it. She turned her eyes to her father. One arm was dangling out the open window, and the other was holding a half burnt cigarette to his lips. He was driving with his knees to give his arms a rest.

"Need me to drive?"

Using his free hand to quickly rub his eyes, while his right grabbed hold of the steering wheel, he groaned. "Yeah; we'll switch at the next exit."

Silence took over after her father finished speaking. There wasn't any need for her to respond, or for them to start up another conversation. Neither of them were a person of many words. Resting her elbow on the armrest, Alyssa returned to looking out the window, watching the barren landscape pass by; waiting for the next exit to arrive.

She really didn't want to go back.

* * *

(1) Jujitsu - a form of martial arts. pretty cool, and fun.

Chapter Three. Short -- more of a 'move it along' bit to show a bit of fun for the moment.

Things will begin to heat up. Don't worry. And it won't go day by day, it'll probably skip 5 -- 20 days, then go to a more exciting bit for a couple of days, then go on another skip however many days... etc., etc.

Balmung, and characters will be introduced soon.  
Reviews, please.

_Danke,  
_-**Ice**


	5. black & blue what the fuck did you do

oh my fuckin WOW. it's finished. annnd.. i feel bad for making you wait soo long..._for a shitty chapter._ Mhmm. read away.

Chapter Title: **Black and Blue - What The Fuck Did You Do**

Chapter Rating: **Teen** (for cursing, as always)

Word Count of Story Text: don't care

Note: Uh... none, because there isn't a valid explanation for the late updation expect procrastination. Oo I rhymed. Something is wrong with me today...

Note 2: everything in this is my opinion, ok? If you say I'm a bitch for it, i'll just be 'ok' cause its what you think and its what i think, ok?

Note 3: First and foremost - this will be a progression of Anissa's maturity and thought process. So she will be very stereotypical in this. For now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shuyin, Anissa, or Tengaki– they are the property of my sister, and most likely my most faithful reader (she started it all, my friends), Anissa. Praise her for creating the person who probably pushed out this chapter. I also don't own .Hack/Legend or make any profit either.

* * *

_September 24, 2003_

Wednesday's sucked.

They were in the middle of the week, tormenting because Wednesday was the average day that teachers assigned tests, quizzes, larger assignments, and had week long or longer projects due. Unfortunately, it was because it was usually the day that ranked highest for student attendance.

Bull shit.

Who was doing the math? Certainly some biased teacher, parent, adult, whatever – no sane kid would betray their fellow students by coming to the false assumption.

And so was the topic of Anissa's study hour that day.

"I also think it's because the day that people really get the hang on the week but also begin to work themselves to finish what they need before the weekend so they're free for what they want to do."

She was in the room with Jackie, the one who had just spoken with a surprisingly rational reason that she'd never heard before, Jami, who was on the couch asleep and muttering curses, Cordelia, who was filing her nails sharper than she'd seen the entire time Anissa had attended the school up to that point, Shuyin, Shugo, and Tengaki, who were engrossed in an argument that was apparently two against one, Shuyin being the outnumbered one.

There were many others in the room, too. Katie Allman even, the one she'd clashed against like fire and ice; Katie was ice, of course. Catherine Park, one of the people who flocked Katie regularly, and Mimi Smitheens, the other who flocked Katie that was Japanese were both in the room as well, joined in the debate over which day was the worst day of the week and why.

Damn teachers always have to know why, occurred in more than just Anissa's thoughts.

"That's my point. Mondays are the worst because its a new week, the first day where you're not settled in for what's to come. Besides, Monday is the first and the first is always the worst."

Despite hanging around Katie all the time, Anissa thought Mimi was alright, and didn't believe all the rumors she'd begun to hear as of late about Mimi being a rue and a lie.

Anissa guessed it was because of her full Japanese name, or nick name, it seemed. Mimiru. To Anissa, the name sounded something to be used in Choir, or Vocal Classes, or such. A perfect name to practice hitting notes on vowels, was what her sister had said about the name after a call about two weeks before, on September Eleventh when Alyssa had been allowed to call simply because of the date.

While she didn't and did understand why 9/11 was a reason to call home, she wasn't ungrateful for her sister being allowed to call and that she'd been cheered up on the day she called the day of remembrance.

"But Wednesdays are in the middle, and always the longest because everything, well, not everything, that's an exaggeration, lets just say a lot instead, is planned on that day because it's always the day where people think 'oh geez. Three more days – counting today – until the end of the week and I can relax. How am I going to do this?'. Something along those lines, anyways."

After starting up the debate by openly complaining that Wednesdays sucked and were the worst days of the week, thus indirectly and unintentionally provoking Katie to shoot back a response that disagreed with what she said, Anissa wondered if Katie brought it on herself.

Anissa didn't mind that Katie voiced her opinion, she wholly respected that of course, but it infuriated Anissa that it seemed that Katie disagreed with Anissa on nearly everything and wasn't nearly mean to any of her other friends.

The sophomore was beginning to get on her nerves severely, however, and she was surprised at herself that she had yet to take a physical opposition to the athletically cocky dyed blonde. The verbal attacks had already begun except they were mild, cautious.

Katie is treading on lava in a boat ready to melt.

…

I've got to work on my quotes, or metaphors, or whatever the hell they are called, Anissa sighed in her mind as the argument continued on. Her study hall teacher, Mrs. Tyler, observed them silently with a smile at which Anissa kept furrowing her brow.

It reminded Anissa of her mother when her mother was in her silent moods where she refused to talk period. Though Anissa would admit any day that she preferred the silences over her mother's voice.

"Wednesday is the worst day of the week because realizations settle in; the laziness and the unsuspecting moods are washed away from the weekend and you're at full comprehension level which leaves no room for sugarcoating."

The room went silent at the deep voice that took over the small area and all heads turned towards Balmung Beyoneisu.

Balmung Beyoneisu, the richest man in the school and possibly considered the hottest but also the most composed and independent.

He was one of the first people she had seen on her first day and labeled 'rich, snotty, and popular'. Snotty was not something she considered him to be anymore.

"Chya, if you're one of the slow, retarded people or one of the stoners, drinkers, crackheads, sex-driven people," Anissa snorted, crossing her arms sourly.

Eying everyone in the room when voices became hushed, Anissa berated herself for the tone and words she used for her retort. But then again, Anissa doubted that it was what she said but rather to who she said it.

Hottest guy in the school -- at least from what she'd been told by many girls from many different cliques -- and she had to snap back at him. Gods, she was a genius.

Already, she was thinking up a newspaper headline: _Punk Chick Gets Herself Killed in 25 Days! Find out how!_

Heh… Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder… who can't shut up or say anything smart… that's me…

"True; then the snap back to reality day happens to be Friday, which is why the majority of the students are overly in a good mood," was the lazy reply. Balmung hardly seemed fazed, hardly affected or even aware of something completely irregular happening.

_Goth Treads on Prep Territory and Pays the Price! Read the whole story here!_

He reminded Anissa a bit of her mother, only less easily provoked. Maybe her father, instead… Alyssa was much more intimidating and had more of a finality in the tone of her voice.

"And thats why Friday is the school favorite -- cause everyone finally catches up with reality and realize the week's almost over."

_New Girl + Breaking A High school Popularity Rule Trashed and Scattered!_

In five seconds, Katie is gonna try and contradict me, kill me, and thus, I'll end up trashed and scattered in my new town.

"But Fri --"

"--How about this --" a redhead spoke, cutting Katie off, "--Whether or not a day of the week is the worst or the best depends on the speaker's opinion. Everyone's mind is different, we're all raised by different people, have gone through different experiences; we've all got different opinions, and whether _anything_ is _anything_, matters on opinion. Best and worst is biased. So deal."

"Yeah, go Taryn!" Jackie yelled enthusiastically, punching her fists in the air. Both Taryn and Jackie were wearing black and white hi-tops with black and red laces, thick green eyeliner, and balls. (1).

After Jackie spoke, there was a long, awkward silence that lasted as long as five minutes. Anissa had the feeling that few people were able to even process what Taryn had said (seeing as most of the class was filled with freshmen,) let alone come up with a sensible comeback. Hell, Anissa wasn't even sure her sister would be able to counter Taryn.

Then again, Alyssa probably wouldn't argue but instead agree. Anissa wouldn't be surprised if that would be the case if the two ever met and spoke of the subject.

But that is for another time, Anissa thought. Glancing at the clock, she began to toss all her items into her black backpack (with several pins and patches spread out on the flaps) and slung a strap onto her shoulder. More than a few people sent a glance her way, but she didn't care, to be honest. Breaking the silence by whatever means possible was usually what Anissa was known for.

Anissa actually found that to be something she was proud of.

_Better than being known for the smartest blonde, anyways._

The bell rang, just as Anissa predicted, and she was out of the classroom before Katie had a chance to ruin her poise in some way. Katie had a tendency at attempting to send Anissa off balance and lose a battle with the well known force called gravity and her feet.

_Boink!_

_Oh, fuucckk!_

Along with seeing how far erasers would bounce off the top of her head...

**(-)**

After awhile, the day began to slow. Second hour study hall so far had been the quickest class of the day. Lunch proved to be even slower, which made lunch seem quiet and quite the uneventful. But who was she to care? Lately her life had been great, but somewhat depressing as well. Anissa didn't care enough to try and find out why.

Perhaps it was Katie and her countless attempts to provoke her into violent anger, but as it was said - Anissa really did not care.

Fourth Hour - German One - was the first class she had after lunch, and frankly, was one of the last classes she cared for since the beginning of the school year. Jami, who had recently died her hair back to an auburn color somewhat near her natural hair color, was the only friend of hers in the same German class.

Usually, the two of them were the main entertainment in the class - striking up meaningless conversations and laughing obnoxiously at the slightest amusing thing in the room. But today, it was different. Jami was absent, and Anissa was far too mellow to have been spirited, even if Jami had been present.

"So, your cohort isn't here today, it seems. Is she skipping my class, yet again, Nagoya? Do you know where she is?"

"Nein, ich weiss nicht, Frau Jean." (2)

"Ach so. Sie ist nicht hier, und es ist mir egal. Das ist drei unterricht." (3)

Anissa ignored the teacher for the rest of the class, and didn't understand a word she was saying. How could she? She'd only been in German one for about a month - she only knew about ten sentences off the top of her head and they were about food or something not really important. Her vocabulary was as limited as a German three year old and to be honest, Anissa thought it was funny. Basically, in Germany, she was so stupid, she was at the level of three year old german kids, but in Germany, first graders were about as smart English Kindergarten kids.

Anissa loved it.

The bell rang and Anissa was the first out of her seat and through the door. She always loved the break between 4th and 5th hour, mainly because Shugo would always walk her to her next class and stay with her until the thirty second bell rang. In under a month, Shugo became her best friend and she confided as much as she could in him without getting too personal for either of them.

"Hey there, sunshine. What's got that son of a bitch look on your face?"

Shugo, much unlike day one when she met him (on the way to school, not the home episode of Cops), cursed as frequently as he could without every other word being a curse word. Anissa didn't mind all that much - she was a bit of a frequent curser and not to mention her sister, who went through a 'fuck!' phase a while ago. After three years, Anissa doubted that the phase ever left so much as all the other words being used just as frequently.

Shugo, however, sometimes just did not make sense, to her.

"Son of a bitch look? Try I don't give a fuck."

"Fine, fine. What's going on?"

Shugo always went straight to the point. 'Hello's or 'Hey's weren't really part of his vocabulary unless he didn't have something to say, or something on his mind that he didn't really care to say out loud - at least not to Anissa.

"Life, right now, is boring as fuck."

"Life, as always, can get better. I'm going down to Oakwood, after fifth. Want to bail with me? Shuyin's going to be there, if it makes any difference."

Best friends always made sure they knew who the other liked, and while Anissa hadn't been able to find out who Shugo liked, Shugo found out quite easily who she'd begun to crush on.

Shuyin, the guy that had picked Jackie up on the first day, was pretty much was _the_ nicest guy to her, even compared to Shugo. With the blackest of hair and blue eyes, he was the tall, dark, and handsome of her life story at the moment. Shuyin wasn't the complete Goth either, that wore strictly black, eyeliner, piercings everywhere and all the jazz (although Anissa loved that style) - he had his own style that seemed like everyone elses but wasn't any in particular.

Baggy jeans every day, and any random shirt with his always present green zip up hoodie that read 'ARMY' on the front, basically described what he always wore in general. Shuyin skateboarded, of course, but didn't make it seem like it was his life and the only thing he did after the school day.

His smile was always sincere and all the dark clothes only seemed to bring out how he was always in a good mood - around her, anyways - and he was always the first to stand up for a girl, no matter who she was.

Shuyin was a sweetheart to her, and she liked him for it.

"We're in the fucking hallway, Shugo!" Anissa whined. Why didn't Shugo understand that liking Shuyin was supposed to be a _secret_?

"And? I thought you didn't give a fuck today."

Anissa recongnized the smile in his voice, and stopped walking. She stared at the back of his black hoodie, watching as he continued to walk at the same pace. "Shugo, what did you do?"

Laughing, Shugo turned around and gave her one of his famous grins. "You'll see, Niss. You'll see."

"If you told him that - if you told him _anything -_ I'm going to murder you and skin you alive and leave in a parking lot, for fuck's sake!" By the time Anissa had lifted a foot in his direction and finished her sentence, Shugo was already running around the next corner. He was laughing for some reason Anissa really wanted to know. "Shugo!"

"What! You'll love me for it! Honest!"

Anissa didn't like the sound of it, but her heart was starting to change its beat. "I'll love you for _what?_"

"_You'll see!"_

Why does he have to be such an ass! "I don't want to fucking see, damn it!"

"Too bad!"

My fucking hopes better not get up cause of you, you fucking son of a bitch! "Shugo, you get the fuck back here!" Whatever happened to fifth hour, she didn't know. "NOW, DAMN IT!" And all the teachers who were supposed to enforce the school rules...? "SHUGO!"

* * *

(1) -- Balls. A.K.A. The metal necklace that include silver balls and yeah, can't really provide a description for'em. 

(2) -- No, I don't know.

(3) -- I see. She isn't here, and it doesn't matter to me. That is 3 classes.

I tried,

reality.

commentscritiquereviews  
they're all welcomed  
&&  
dont be shy.  
I honestly won't bite  
or bark  
**thousands**of**miles**over**the**internet.


End file.
